


Dear One's Dance

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sex Scene as Character/Relationship Study, Spanking, Thank-God-We're-Alive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the aftermath of her possession, Societte remembers Yuel's warmth and guiding light, so that even in her darkest nightmares, foxfire blooms and lights her way back home.
Relationships: Societte/Yuel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous, Yes Fest 2020





	Dear One's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).



> Set during the ending of _Forgiveness and Gratitude_.

When they had bid their good nights to the rest of the crew and Kou, everything was almost normal. As soon as Yuel had entered their room at the inn, she had flopped onto the futons with a groan, her body splaying out as if she was liquid, instead of the flesh and bone she had known all her life. Societte had to giggle at the display, but she too felt the weight of all their efforts as soon as her posterior touched the duvet. Yuel rolled right into her, her arms draped around Societte’s waist.

“Ready for bed!” Yuel cried. 

“Same here…” Societte said, a smile tugging at her lips as she stared at Yuel below.

Still clad in the Scarlet Robe, Yuel fell asleep right on top of her duvet, leaving Societte to tuck her into bed and turn off the lights. She was already murmuring about catching fish while Societte lay wide awake beside her, her eyes staring up into pitch black darkness.

Just moments before, they had been fighting for their lives, clawing them back from someone she had always revered. Everything she had been taught up until now had been shattered with this journey to Akino, but the moment Ninetails had threatened everyone she cared for, she knew she had to confront the truth before her eyes. Ninetails’ dying shriek remained ringing in her ears, the darkness of her consciousness being swallowed up a close companion. 

Societte sighed to herself as she turned to her side, where she would have seen Yuel, if it weren’t for this darkness. Complicated things weren’t her speciality either. All she knew was the feelings that swelled up in her chest, that compelled her forward.

She willed a single orb of blue foxfire into her hands, dashing away the darkness for a brief respite. It gave her a focal point out of nothingness, her gaze diving deep into the depths of a power she had always thought was her own, rather than the origin of a thousand years of lies. Ninetails had granted her ancestors her own power, and now she had used it to extinguish her attempted resurrection. 

She would have continued to mull in her own thoughts, lost in a haze of blue, when she saw another orb light up in the corner of her eye.

“Ya didn’t get a wink of sleep before yer disappearing act, did ya?” Yuel said, her red foxfire illuminating her grin.

“Yuel-chan!” Societte gasped, putting out her foxfire in a flash, “I’m sorry-”

“Bzzt! Nope,” Yuel said, and suddenly, Societte felt her hand shoved onto her mouth, “What are ya meant to say?”

When she lowered her hand to allow her speak, Societte immediately blurted out, “I’ll go ta sleep right away!”

“Nah, nah! Can tell something’s troublin’ ya,” Yuel said, and with a flick of her wrist, their futons were surrounded by many more orbs of red foxfire, “Anything I can do to help?”

“Yuel-chan…” Societte whispered, her eyes drawn to the foxfire lighting up their room like sky lanterns.

With surprising speed, Yuel sat herself back up, “I gots a lot to say to both of ya first thing tomorrow,” she said, “but it won’t do if ya’ll be half asleep hearin’ it!”

Societte’s ears drooped against her head, searching within herself to find the words she needed, when Yuel gasped dramatically.

“I totally forgot!” Yuel said, pulling off the pink ribbon wrapped around her tail, “Gotta make sure you don’t get away again!”

“Oh?” Societte said, staying still as she watched Yuel tie one end to her wrist. 

“Looks like I caught a Socie!” Yuel said, laughing once she had tied the other end to her own wrist. It was a particularly long ribbon to have wrapped round the width of her bushy tail, and even if they had pulled it taut, Societte guessed she might make it as far as the door before she had to pull Yuel along. That was most likely her intention, but Societte grew quiet as she lifted her wrist and watched the ribbon move along with her.

“This is like…” Societte said, her voice trailing off. 

“Like we’re destined to be together!” Yuel chirped, “Now, don’t ya go runnin’ off before ya get yer dose of spankins!”

Before Societte could even react, Yuel had thrown off the duvet in a single movement. Societte hadn’t noticed how long she had even slept for, but Yuel was all smiles as Societte sprang up on the spot and was immediately scooped up into her lap. She wasn’t about to become completely passive either, a series of gasps and squeals as she sent Yuel toppling over in their tangle, and she was only silenced when Yuel put a finger to her lips and hushed her quiet. 

“Can’t get too excited…” Yuel whispered, before jerking her thumb in the direction of the walls.

Societte clapped her hands to her mouth, remembering their places at the inn, and hoped she hadn’t disturbed the rest of the customers like she had done to Yuel. It did mean that Yuel had ample room to readjust Societte’s position on her lap, grinning as she tilted her head up to peer into her face.

“Now, what does this bad, bad girl have ta say for herself?” Yuel said, her fingers dancing on the small of Societte’s exposed back. 

“Yuel-chan…” Societte mumbled, knowing full well she had no defence. 

“Three, two, one!” Yuel said, “And whap!”

Despite the countdown, the first slap against her buttocks made her jump. The impact didn’t hurt at all, softened by Yuel’s gloves and the fabric of her own robes, but as soon as she felt her skin exposed to the cold, she knew Yuel had lifted her robes up. Erunewear already left nothing to the imagination, and a simple tug of her underwear was all it took to reveal everything to her partner.

“I’ve been bad, Yuel-chan…” Societte muttered.

“Glad ya know it!” Yuel said, “And another!”

She was prepared for the next slap, and the next, and the next, whimpering and gasping as she clung to Yuel’s shoulders. She didn’t dare look into Yuel’s face, knowing full well she’d melt even further into her hands, whether they were skimming across her waist or pounding against her ass. Under the heat of her cheeks, there was no longer a sting when her hand connected with her skin, her whimpering turning to a quiet, low whine. There was only a pause in her steady rhythm when Yuel took a break to pull off her gloves with her teeth, allowing her to rest her bare hands upon the reddened skin of her sore buttocks. 

“You’re enjoying this, ain’t ya?” Yuel said, and she gave her butt a quick, few pats.

Societte didn’t speak immediately, simply pulling back to allow Yuel to dip her fingers between her legs. She moaned as she felt Yuel stroke the length of her wet cunt, shivering at the briefest graze of her fingertips against her clit. 

“Spankins never did work on ya…” Yuel said, heaving a great, big sigh. 

“You’re too soft on me, Yuel-chan…” Societte said.

“No way!” Yuel said, “I’ll get Kou to testify once I’m done with him!”

“Yuel-chan…” Societte mumbled, her ears already drooping.

“Kiddin’!” Yuel said, “You know these special ones are reserved for ya! Now, oopsie daisy!”

Societte was then unceremoniously tipped over, landing straight onto the futon underneath. Whatever Yuel had planned though, Societte wasn’t about to let her go any further, tugging on the ribbon that connected their wrists, heeling her in her tracks.

“Woah!” Yuel cried, toppling to the futon beside her.

“I’m sorry, Yuel-chan…” Societte said, “But I, um…”

“Go on?” Yuel said, smiling within an instant of regaining her composure.

Societte stared at her, her ears flattened against her head, “I don’t want you to strain yourself…”

“What cha talking ‘bout?” Yuel said, “I’m as good as-”

“You’re hurt,” Societte said. 

“Huh?”

Societte sat herself up, pinning Yuel to the futon as her fingers traced across her arms, “Here and here…” she said, “Hellfire burns. These must have been from the Scarlet Robe you’re wearing now.”

“Oh…” Yuel said, her eyes unable to meet hers, “It just got a lil’ toasty is all…”

This was the second time Yuel had been rejected by the sacred treasures, and all because of her journey to resurrect Ninetails, a journey based off a thousand years of lies. Societte chewed at her lip, her gaze growing unfocused the longer she stared at Yuel’s burns. 

“Yuel-chan…” Societte gasped, “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Yuel said, “I’m wearin’ this robe just fine, right? Sure they hurt a little when I put it on, but everythin’s peachy, yeah?”

“Yuel-chan…”

“Hey… Hey…” Yuel said, “I’m gonna start cryin’ too…”

“No…” Societte whispered, wiping her eyes quickly, “No, I wouldn’t want that. But you…”

She jumped when she lifted her gaze. With her free hand, Yuel formed their usual fox signal, her middle and ring finger perched atop her thumb, the other two fingers raised up to represent the ears.

“Let’s kiss and call it even, ‘kay?” Yuel said, making her fox puppet dance around as she talked. 

Societte nodded, mirroring the gesture and pressing the tips of their fingers together, “Thank you, Yuel-chan… You’ve always done so much for me,” she said, “Let me help you.”

With a flick of her wrist, she called upon her blue foxfire to lick at Yuel’s skin, bathing her in a cool, blue hue. It wasn’t much to heal her wounds, and she’d probably have better results if she performed an invigorating dance on the spot, but perhaps not at this time of night. She possibly needed time, or some help from another sacred treasure. Maybe Kou would help as the former owner of the Scarlet Robe.

“You look pretty good up top, ya know?” Yuel said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Societte had to jump. She had been so deep in concentration she had barely noticed she had been straddled across Yuel’s waist. She was about to stand up when it was Yuel’s turn to tug on their joined wrists, the ribbon making her collapse onto Yuel. 

“No, no, keep goin’,” Yuel said, “Don’t ya wanna teach me a good lesson?”

“Me?” Societte gasped.

“Yeah!” Yuel chirped, “I’ve been a bad girl too, y’know? So, what do bad girls get?”

Societte hesitated a moment. Yuel was always so much more daring than her, always the one charging ahead, and able to make decisions in a snap. If only she could channel a little of her courage. She watched as Yuel pulled her legs into herself, patting her own ass for good measure.

“I…” Societte squeaked, balling up her fists, “I’ll do my best!”

“Give it yer best shot!” Yuel cheered, rolling onto her front like she was about to get a good massage.

After a final nod to herself, Societte mimicked what Yuel had done earlier, lifting the hem of the Scarlet Robe and exposing her ass to her. Yuel’s underwear lay lying in wait, but instead of being bold and merely tugging them to the side, Societte squeezed her eyes shut and pulled at the garments.

“Excuse me, Yuel-chan…” Societte mumbled.

“Woah…” Yuel said instead, “You’re really goin’ fer it!”

It wasn’t like her to take the lead like this, but this evening had already shown her more than enough surprises, and for Yuel, who already did so much for her, this was the least she could do. She was soft and irresistible to touch, but after the first graze of her fingertips, Societte lowered her head and kissed against her skin. Yuel squealed instead, perhaps expecting something other than her blue foxfire trailing after her kisses. She’d replace the pain of her burns with the heat of her foxfire, guiding Yuel’s underwear off her legs until she was rolled onto her back. 

“You…” Societte mumbled, “You do look good in this…”

Yuel’s usual outfit actually exposed more skin than the Scarlet Robe did, but she suited this blue and white ensemble, colours deeply associated with her own powers. It was no wonder then that she was beautiful laid out on the futon, skin bathed in the warm hues of their red and blue foxfire.

“Gimme yer tush too, Socie…” Yuel whispered before she dipped her head down again.

Before obeying her instruction, Societte pulled against her own underwear, slipping out of the garments, before positioning herself over Yuel’s body. She had expected the ribbon to be more of a hindrance with their hands on opposing sides, but it was not like she wanted to get away from her any time soon. She parted Yuel’s legs wide, a low moan as Yuel smoothed her hands against her ass underneath her robes.

“Thank ya for the meal!” she heard her announce.

“Yuel-”

She gasped despite expecting Yuel to immediately bury her face between her legs, her hands happily cupping her ass. Societte wanted to do just as much for her though, a finger following the line of her wet cunt, up and down and back up, before easing slowly into her. Yuel let out a squeal that hummed against her skin, her legs hitching further up as Societte returned the favour, alternating between licking and sucking at her clit.

Despite their aches and pains, Yuel was certainly active, squirming underneath her in accordance to her tongue. She was energised in her presence too, spurred on by her moans despite her tired bones, another finger following the first, thrusting deeper into her. Yuel was soft and wet and warm, and then, as she sucked against her clit, she felt her tighten against her fingers, Yuel’s back arching as she squeezed against her ass.

“No… No fair…” Yuel gasped, “I’ll get ya back fer this!”

In a single movement, Yuel toppled Societte to the futons again, the duvets no doubt a mess after all their wrestling within a night. She left her the impression of her grin, her fingers clasped against hers, before her touch trailed down her body and she pushed up her legs. Societte held up her robe for her as Yuel resumed her position between her legs, and she was thankful she had something to hold onto, until Yuel nudged against her hand and interlocked their fingers once more.

She whimpered as she felt the warmth of her tongue against her cunt, and when she closed her eyes, she didn’t feel the overwhelming pressure of the darkness, but instead, she saw the light of their foxfire beneath her eyelids. No longer was her consciousness in danger of being devoured, she had Yuel, who had always been beside her, who had always looked after her. She had acted without a word in her worry she’d involve her, forgetting for a moment, that no matter what, Yuel would always chase after her if they were ever forced apart.

“Yuel-chan…” Societte gasped. 

She felt her thighs shake, her body trembling as Yuel continued to lick and suck against her clit without a moment’s pause. Her fingers joined shortly after, thrusting and curling upwards and making her feel so full, that there was no doubt in her mind that every sensation was the result of her body, rightfully her own, responding loudly to Yuel’s touch. When she opened her eyes again, Yuel was there, between her legs, her gaze fixed upon hers, watching every gasp and moan that came out of her lips.

“Yuel-chan!”

She came with a gasp, a wave of relief pulsating from deep within her, making her melt into the futons, breathless for air. Her gaze drifted upwards to the orbs of foxfire lighting up their room, deep into the depths of a power that was fully Yuel’s, a fiery red that shrugged off Ninetails’ constant rejection.

“Socie…” Yuel said, popping into view, “Think ya’ll get a better night’s sleep now?”

Societte had to smile at her upside down face, relaxing into Yuel’s hands cupping her cheeks, “Yes…” she whispered, her hands trailing up Yuel’s arms, “Thank you, Yuel-chan…”

“You’ve done so much today,” Yuel said, squeezing against her cheeks, “Get yer hard earned rest.”

“I did?” Societte said, as best she could with her face in Yuel’s hands.

“That’s just like ya to say that…” Yuel said, “I almost lost ya, Socie… Now, get yer butt in here and get yer beauty sleep!”

Warm underneath both Yuel’s attention and their combined foxfire, they settled into each other’s arms underneath the futons, and only after they had pulled off each other’s robes. Yuel was always soft to the touch, even more so with her breasts pressed against hers, their legs tangled together. Even without the ribbon connecting their wrists, she’d need a good reason to leave Yuel’s arms.

“If ya wanna go potty break,” Yuel said, “Just nudge me, alright?”

Societte laughed, “Yeah,” she said, “We’ll go everywhere together, Yuel-chan.”

“Don’t cha think this means you’re getting away with anythin’ when I wake up tomorrow!” Yuel said, puffing her cheeks for that lasting impression. 

“Yes, Yuel-chan…” Societte said, a smile on her face.

When they had extinguished their foxfire and their room plunged back into darkness, it wasn’t the reminder of Ninetails’ possession that came to greet her. It was the warmth of Yuel’s arms around her, holding her in place, and anchoring her to the spot so that she didn’t have to fear ever drifting away again.

“Good night, Yuel-chan,” Societte whispered into the dark, “and thank you for coming to get me.”


End file.
